You Have To Be Flexible
by snapple79
Summary: Post 3x02. Andy talks Sam into going to yoga.


This takes place sometime after 3x02, and will make more sense if you saw the episode and Sam & Andy's conversation about yoga. It's probably the most fluffy thing I've written and I'm not sure I'm completely in love with it, but after the yoga comment, I had to write something.

I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**You Have To Be Flexible**

Andy watched Sam grimace as he sat down on the couch next to her. "You know, if you didn't keep running into that steel door today, you wouldn't have hurt yourself," she said, poking him in the shoulder.

"It wasn't steel and I eventually got us through, didn't I?" She couldn't deny that he was right. He'd gotten them in the building, and they'd found and arrested the guy they were after. She simply shrugged her shoulders and laid her head down on one of her rainbow stripped pillows he placed on his legs.

"Anyway, I'm fine, just a little stiff," he continued, brushing the hair off her neck and shoulder.

"I know something that could help," she said, smiling even though he couldn't see her face.

"McNally, I'm not going to yoga." The fingers of one hand grazed up and down her bare arm as his other hand got lost in her hair.

"Come on Sam. It'll be fun. You can see how flexible I am."

"I already know how flexible you are," he replied, smirking.

She turned her head so she could look up at him. She didn't know why she wanted him to come to yoga so badly, but she just did. It was just another part of her life she wanted to share with him. "Just once. I promise, I'll never bring it up again if you come to _one_ class." When he said nothing, she thought of another way to persuade him. "And you can pick something, anything, that you want me to do with you and I'll do it. Without question or debate, I promise."

"Anything?"

She had a feeling she might regret this. "Yup. Anything."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yup. I'll go. Once."

"And what do I have to do in return?"

"I'll let you know." The mischievous grin on his face told her he was going to have fun with this.

* * *

"Up for The Penny tonight?" Traci asked Andy as they walked into the locker room after shift a few days later.

"No. Sam and I are going to yoga."

"What? You got Sam to go where with you?" Traci stared at her friend stunned.

"Yup. He promised to go to one class with me," Andy replied as she changed out of her uniform.

"He's never gonna live this one down."

Andy shrugged. "I have a feeling payback's gonna be a bitch."

_Meanwhile, in the men's locker room._

"Good job today, brother. Drinks at The Penny?" Oliver asked, sitting down to take off his shoes.

"Can't, got a date with McNally," Sam said, unbuttoning his uniform shirt.

"Oh, heard her talking to Dov about yoga or something earlier. Thought you were a free man tonight," Oliver teased.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Hmm, spending the night with Andy or your ugly face, Ollie? Tough choice," he joked.

"Yeah, yeah," Oliver responded and then the light bulb went on. "Wait, _you're_ going to yoga with her, aren't you?"

Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Oliver didn't even wait for a response. "You are!" He was doubled over in laughter at the image of his friend doing yoga.

Sam shut his locker a bit harder than necessary. "Good night Oliver," he said with gritted teeth as he walked out of the locker room.

Between laughs, Oliver managed to squeak out a good night, but Sam was long gone.

* * *

"It's also good for the mind, and relieves stress." Andy had been talking non-stop about the benefits of yoga since her and Sam got in his truck.

"You realize I already said yes, right?"

"Just trying to be informative," she replied.

"Ollie's never gonna let me live this down. It's all your fault, you know," he said, feigning annoyance.

"Whatever, you know you'll find something to tease him about before the next shift's over. And you're gonna like this," she said.

"Fat chance. This is a once in a lifetime thing, so you better enjoy it."

Andy was all smiles when they pulled up to the gym where her yoga class was held. She all but bounced into the building, dragging Sam behind her. There were already about 10 people in the room when they entered and Andy quickly laid down two yoga mats near the back of the room.

Sam pouted when he didn't see another guy around. "Told you, this is for women. Men are supposed to go boxing or shoot something or…"

"Shoot something? That's what you come up with? Might I remind you we _both_ own a gun?" she tossed back at him, hand on her hip and a look of disbelief on her face.

"Let's just get this over with." He put a bottle of water next to one of the mat's Andy had laid down.

Suddenly Andy wasn't enjoying this anymore. If he really didn't want to be here, maybe she shouldn't have pushed him. She wanted to share this together, not fight with him about how annoyed he was. "You know, why don't we just, um, forget this. Why don't you just pick me up in an hour? Sorry I forced – "

"No, I'm sorry," Sam interrupted her, shaking his head at himself. He grabbed her arm as she started to turn away. "We made a deal and I'm being an ass."

Andy worried her bottom lip, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, I promise to have an open mind for the next hour." He placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I just want us to have fun," she said sheepishly.

"I know."

She had just enough time to smile at him before the yoga instructor walked in the room and announced that the class would be starting. It began with a few easy poses from the sitting position and Sam thought, _This isn't so bad._

He glanced over at Andy from time to time and saw that she was in her element. He could tell she was relaxed, yet processing things in her head. Maybe that's how she got over tough days on the job. And he knew she was flexible – how could he not after they went at it like rabbits after their suspension was over – but he was still impressed how well she could do all these poses. And how sexy she looked doing them. He on the other hand was struggling and was definitely the least flexible person in the room.

About halfway through the class, Andy looked over at Sam and saw the look of pain on his face. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Fine," he managed to get out as he tried to mimic what the instructor was doing.

"The more you do it, the more flexible you get and the easier this is," she said, keeping her voice low. She couldn't help but giggle when Sam glared back at her, obviously not interested in her tips on flexibility.

She smiled at how much he was trying, but knew he'd never be coming back with her. And that was okay because he was here now and doing his best to enjoy the experience with her.

When the hour ended, Andy sat crossed-legged on the floor sipping some of her water. "Thank you," she said, looking up at Sam who was standing in front of her. "I know it wasn't the most fun thing for you, but thank you for indulging me."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't as horrible as I thought." Seeing Andy quirk her eyebrows in question, he clarified his statement. "I'll stick to the weight room and punching bag, but it's wasn't horrible." He reached out a hand and helped pull Andy to her feet.

She smiled at him as she gathered her things. "It's calming for me, helps me think and relax. Good for those tough days." As her smile faded, he knew just what some of those tough days could be like and every cop needed something to help them through because talking it out wasn't always an option.

"You know, we should try some of these moves at home," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Andy rolled her eyes playfully. "How'd I know you'd suggest that?" He raised his hands up in surrender as she placed a kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Seriously Sam? This is what you want me to do?" Andy asked in disbelief a few days later.

As soon as they woke up that morning, Sam told her today was the day she repaid him for yoga. But he refused to tell her what they'd be doing until they stepped out of his apartment and were standing in front of his truck.

"You said anything." He tugged on her arm to bring her closer to the truck. "And it's good stuff to learn."

"Yeah, but...one, I don't have a car. And two, this is what mechanics are for."

"I thought this came with no complaining," he smirked.

"Yeah, just like you didn't complain during yoga," she smirked back.

Half an hour later, Andy was watching Sam change the oil in the truck. He was trying to educate her, rattling off all these technical car terms. She nodded and mumbled "okay" and "yeah" every so often so it sounded like she was paying attention. But the only thing she was studying was how ridiculously hot Sam's ass looked in his jeans, and how the maroon shirt he wore most definitely had to be like a size too small cause his muscles were just popping through.

"One last thing to do," Sam said. Andy was bored, but hoped he hadn't noticed. He'd been sweet enough to go to yoga with her and she promised she'd do what he wanted. When he tossed a large wet soapy sponge at her, that was the last thing she expected.

"You want me to wash your truck?"

"No, _we _can wash the truck. It'll be fun, McNally." He grabbed another sponge from a pail nearby that was filled with water.

She started on the passenger side doors and looked over at Sam who was washing the hood of the truck.

"Yoga was _way_ more fun," she said, smiling.

"I'll admit, it had its moments," he said, remembering how hot Andy looked.

When they were nearly done scrubbing the truck with the sponges, Sam grabbed a hose he had left nearby. While Andy was admiring the job she'd done, he flicked his wrist so droplets of water flung towards her. She spun around feeling the water hit her back. "Sam!" she squealed.

"What?" He played innocent, before flicking his wrist again sending more water her way.

"You wouldn't." She narrowed her eyes at him and saw mischief written all over his face. She tossed her sponge at him, which he easily batted away with his hand and now she was left with nothing to fight back with. Before she could duck behind the truck, he pointed the hose directly at her.

"Thought you had some dirt on your arm," he said, holding back his laughter.

Now crouching behind the other side of the truck, she poked her head above the bed of the vehicle so she could look at him, and she smirked. "And that's why everything but my arm is wet?"

"I have bad aim."

"Says the cop who aces every recertification at the target range." She looked down and realized the pail of water was sitting a few feet away. She reached out to grab it without Sam noticing. She slowly walked up to the front of the car where Sam was rinsing soap off the hood. Before he knew it, a couple gallons of water was coming at him.

Andy smiled at him smugly as the water dripped off of him.

Sam aimed the hose at her again, quickly moving around the front of the car to get closer to her.

While he was wet mostly only from the waist up, Andy was now drenched from head to toe. Her tank top and shorts clinging to her skin. "Okay, okay," she said, raising her hands in surrender.

Sam chuckled and walked towards her, dropping the hose when she took a couple steps back. He gripped her hips and pulled her flush against him. "I couldn't resist," he said, before kissing her.

Andy feigned anger and let her arms hang down at her sides, refusing to put them around Sam. She had to bite the inside of her lip to prevent herself from giggling though.

"You're adorable, you know," he said, knowing what she was doing and using flattery to force her to give in.

She quirked her eyebrows. "Mmhmm."

He kissed her nose, her jaw, her neck. "It wasn't really, uh, a fair fight," she said, her breath hitching slightly when he kissed _that_ spot on her neck again.

"Nope." He nuzzled her nose with his for a moment before his lips met hers. Her hands slid up his arms and linked together behind his neck. "Got a problem with that?"

Andy shook her head and smiled. "Nope."

He reluctantly pulled back. "Okay, let's clean up out here, so we can get dried off." As he made his way around the truck to gather the various cleaning and car supplies, Andy picked up the hose he left lying on the ground. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" He turned around to see Andy pointing the hose directly at him and drenching him with water.

As he stared at her stunned, she smirked at him. "Couldn't have you drier than me."

* * *

The End


End file.
